The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Sandalwood, Santalum album (Santalaceae) is a small hemi-parasitic tropical tree of great economic value found growing in southern India, Sri Lanka, eastern Indonesia and northern Australia. The timber is highly sought after for its fine grain, high density and excellent carving properties. Sandalwood timber contains resins and essential oils, particularly the santalols, santalenes and dozens of other minor sesquiterpenoids. These chemicals provide the unique sandalwood fragrance. The fragrant wood is usually ground and steam distilled, with the essential oil serving as a fixative for many high-end perfumes.
Centuries of over-exploitation has led to the demise of sandalwood in natural stands. Large plantations are being established throughout northern Australia to satisfy demand and conserve remaining reserves. Santalum album heartwood contains up to 6% dry wt. sesquiterpene oils, predominantly α- and β-santalol, α-trans-bergamotol and epi-β-santalol, along with the sesquiterpene olefins α- and β-santalene, α-bergamotene and epi-β-santalene, β-bisabolene, α-, β- and γ-curcumene. The amount of heartwood oil produced in a tree varies considerably, even under near-identical growing conditions. Causes of this yield variation are not well understood, but it is likely to be the result of both genetic and environmental factors.
Little is known about the biosynthesis of sesquiterpenoids such as sesquiterpenes in S. album or how essential oil production is regulated.
The present invention addresses a need in the art for methods of producing terpenes similar to those produced by sandalwood.